The Framingham Study population is being utilized for studies on dementia in the elderly. The major focus will be on: (a) a search for risk factors for the development of dementia, (b) the clinical course of persons who appear to have been demented when examined 5 years previously, and (c) a search for early evidence of illness in persons who were not demented 5 years ago, but who have become demented in the interim.